


Nahrávka

by Windify



Series: Jaký otec, takový syn (IronDad & Spiderson) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark & Avengers Team - Freeform
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Thanos dokázal, co chtěl. Vyhladil polovinu populace. Ale Tony Stark, již opět bezpečně na Zemi, však nemůže přestat myslet na to, o co kvůli šílenému Titánovi přišel. O koho.A vesmír ho nenechává zapomenout.[Post: Avengers: Infinity War.]





	Nahrávka

**Author's Note:**

> Z nějakého důvodu mám teď náladu na jednorázovky post: Infinity War. Ta další možná taky bude... nevím, proč. xD

Sídlo Avengers bylo překvapivě tiché. Jindy rušné místo, kde to bzučelo jako ve včelím úlu, se ponořilo do hrobového ticha, stejně jako zbytek světa.

Tony však ticho neslyšel. Myšlenky v hlavě neustávaly, jejich řev nemohl zastavit. Slyšel každý úder svého srdce, každý svůj nádech, a proklínal se za to. Tělo i mysl se mu vysmívaly, s každou další vteřinou, kdy jeho žilami kolovala krev v pravidelném rytmu, pomalu mizela veškerá vůle žít.

Zabořil si hlavu do dlaní a zavřel oči. Dělalo se mu zle ze sebe samého, měl chuť dávit a křičet a prosit o odpuštění a smilování.

To Peter měl přežít Thanosovo lusknutí, ne on. Neměl se z toho pitomého Titanu nikdy dostat, měl tam zůstat do konce svých dní – to by si zasloužil. Neměl nastoupit do vesmírné lodi, která jeho a Nebulu, lehce agresivní modrou poloandroidku, odvezla zpět na Zemi.

Tím, že odletěl, Petera opustil. Prach, v nějž se rozplynul, si poletoval kdesi v jiné galaxii na mimozemské planetě.

_„Pane Starku?“_

Dokonale si pamatoval zřetelný strach v jeho hlase. Zděšení v jeho očích, když si Peter uvědomil, co se děje. Co hůř, zatímco ostatní ani nevěděli, že umírají, on díky svým pavoučím smyslům dokonale vnímal, jak se jednotlivé buňky v jeho těle, atom po atomu, mění na popel.

_„Je mi nějak blbě.“_

_„To bude dobrý.“_

Největší lež, jakou kdy vyřkl. Věděl, že to nebude dobrý. Nemohlo být.  

_„Nevím, co se mnou je. Nevím…“_

Peterovo lehké tělo v jeho náručí, jež pevně objímal a opatrně pokládal na zem.

_„Já nechci umřít. Nechci…já nechci, prosím.“_

Zamrkal, aby zahnal slzy. Prosil ho, Spider-Man ho prosil. A on? On nedělal nic, mohl mu jen nadále lhát, i když oba znali pravdu.

Jak strašně ho zklamal.

_„Promiňte.“_

Chtěl mu říct, že se nemá za co omlouvat, že to on by měl prosit o smilování. Chtěl Peterovi říct tolik věcí, musel mu je říct.

Ale neřekl. Nestihl to a teď už bylo pozdě.

Nezmohl vůbec nic. Zklamal jako hrdina, jako učitel i jako otec.

Tony upřel pohled na skleničku v jeho ruce. Zlatavá barva alkoholu lákala, ale on se nápoje ani nedotkl. Už několik let zůstával střízlivý, zejména v poslední době, kdy trávil čas s Peterem – a přece nemohl vystupovat jako špatný (ještě horší) vzor.

Od chvíle, co se vrátil z cizí planety, se cítil jako tělo bez duše. Nejen cítil, on věděl, že je to pravda. Thanos mu vzal jediný důvod, pro který měl chuť bojovat.

Po většinu dní to skrýval a teprve až v noci propukal v pláč a hysterii ve skrytu své ložnice, kde ho nikdo kromě Friday nemohl vidět ani slyšet. Jak rád by doufal, že si ostatní ničeho nevšimli, ale on věděl, že je to přesně naopak.

Jenže dnes ne. Když ráno zjistil, co je za datum, hezkých několik minut se nemohl zvednout z postele a jenom zíral před sebe.

Dnes bylo 27. srpna.

Peter měl slavit šestnáct let.

Do kuchyně, která se zároveň stala jejich poradnou, se sotva doplazil a zůstal tam téměř nehnutě po zbytek dne, jenž strávil prostým zíráním před sebe, aniž by cokoli viděl.

Když však nevnímal ani při poradě, ačkoli věděl, že by měl, chtěl-li Petera pomstít a dostat zpět, Clint vybuchl. Měl toho všeho tak akorát plné zuby.

„Dáváš pozor, Starku?“ procedil jedovatě. „Nebo jsi zase mimo? Jestli tady nechceš být, fajn, nikdo tě nenutí. Běž si. A jestli nikam nejdeš, tak se sakra vzpamatuj! Snažíme se tady vymyslet, jak zabít toho parchanta a přivést osoby, které milujeme, zpátky – a co děláš ty? Nic!“

„Clinte,“ promluvil opatrně do ticha Steve, zatímco nikdo jiný ani nedutal.

„Ne!“ křikl nazpět. „Nemá nejmenší právo chovat se takhle! On nikoho neztratil, Pepper, Happy i Rhodey jsou naživu! Já ztratil celou svou rodinu! Nemá nejmenší ponětí, jak jsem se cítil, když jsem viděl Lauru rozpadat!“

Plukovník Rhodes krátce střelil pohledem ke svému příteli. On jako jeden z mála věděl, s kým byl Tony na Titanu a co se stalo. Nebula jen pevně sevřela čelisti, aby neřekla nic, co by mohlo vést ke znepřátelení téhle party lidí, nemohla si to dovolit.

Stark zaostřil pohled na lukostřelce. Nepřiznal by to, ale jeho slova ťala hluboko. „Vím přesně, jaké to je,“ zamumlal. _Držel jsem svého syna v náručí, když umíral._

„Ne, nevíš. Nemůžeš –“

Přerušilo ho hlasité pípnutí, při kterém všichni ztuhli a ještě v tentýž okamžik zaujali bojové pozice, sahajíce po zbraních. Tonyho vlastní Starkpod položený na stole se rozsvítil a do vzduchu se promítla obrazovka, momentálně zobrazující prázdnou dílnu ve Stark Tower, přesněji řečeno Tonyho soukromou dílnu. Během vteřiny měl projektor pozornost všech.

„Jede to? Výborně,“ zamumlal kdosi nejspíš za kamerou a vzápětí se na záznamu objevil nevelký dospívající kluk s rozcuchanými hnědými vlasy a vřelýma očima téže barvy, který se neklidně a šťastně zároveň usmíval. „Zdravím, pane Starku! Tady Peter… Parker. Ale to už víte, já vím, jenom pro záznam,“ zasmál se nervózně.

Peter se posadil na židli u svého stolu a popadl šroubovák, nejspíš aby něčím zabavil ruce. „Nicméně, možná vás zajímá, proč tohle video vlastně točím. Dneska je sedmadvacátého srpna, což znamená, že mi je šestnáct. I když to víte. Opět,“ dodal tišším hlasem. „Uh. Nebyl jsem si jistý, jestli u vás dneska budu, navíc bych patrně neměl odvahu říct tohle všechno osobně a i kdyby, patrně by to nedávalo smysl, proto točím tuhle nahrávku.“

„Víte, dlouho jsem nad tím přemýšlel,“ pokračoval. „Vím, že mi chcete něco dát –“ to byla pravda, měl pro něj připravené auto speciálně na zakázku –„a já nechci znít nevděčně nebo tak, protože všechno, co jsem od vás dostal, je naprosto suprové, samozřejmě, a opravdu si toho vážím.“

Tony mu toho nedal tak moc. Jenom Starkphone, kde byla zabudovaná Karen, a stejně tak v Starkwatch. Hodinky byly navíc praktické, monitorovaly Peterovy tělesné funkce, aby kdykoli věděl, kdyby se něco stalo.

Spider-Man byl pár chvil ticho, než si pro sebe zamumlal: „Bože, nemůžu uvěřit, že jsem poslechl tetu May a opravdu tohle dělám. Tak teda, co tímhle vším chci říct,“ pokračoval hlasitěji, „je fakt, že vás mám _rád_.“

Dech se mu zadrhl, ovšem Peter mluvil dál. „Když moji rodiče zemřeli, měl jsem tetu May a strejdu Bena, ale pak umřel i Ben. Nemyslel jsem si, že bych měl někdy ještě nějakou další dospělou osobu, kterou bych vnímal jako… jako strejdu Bena.

„Víte, já k vám vzhlížel odjakživa. May ze mě šílela. ‚Tony Stark sem, Iron Man tam‘,“ zazubil se. „Proč tohle říkám. Jste můj hrdina, pane Starku, a byl jste ještě předtím, než jste se vůbec stal Iron Manem. Možná nejste vylepšený séry jako Kapitán Amerika, možná nejste vytrénovanými špióny jako Černá vdova nebo Hawkeye, možná jste nebyl ozářený gama zářením a možná jste se nenarodil jako bůh se schopností ovládat blesky a hromy a kladiva, ale tohle všechno vás dělá jednoznačně lepším a já se o tom přesvědčil na vlastní kůži. Všechno, co jste dokázal, jste udělal díky svým vlastním schopnostem, které ostatní nevidí a přehlížejí. Vy totiž _jste_ génius a nikdo to nemůže popřít.“ Peter mávl rukou, aby poukázal na obleky za ním, na celou dílnu, věž, svět.

„To je jeden z důvodů, proč vás tak obdivuji,“ zavrtěl hlavou. „Tím dalším je třeba fakt, že ať média tvrdí cokoli, vy máte srdce a umíte cítit. To, že jste odpustil Avengers, kteří byli a stále jsou vaše rodina, o tom svědčí. A nemyslete si, že nevím o tom, že vám chybí. Uh, ale o tom možná jindy, nechci vás rozsmutnit.

„ _Nicméně_. Je jedna věc, kterou však nevíte. Pamatujete si na Stark Expo z roku 2010? Kdy zaútočil Ivan Vanko? Já dokonale, protože jsem tam byl. Měl jsem na sobě masku Iron Mana a falešný repulsor.“ Zašmátral kamsi vedle sebe a pak na obrazovku ukázal zmiňovanou obličejovou masku. „Tady tuhle. Jeden z Hammerových dronů si mě možná spletl s vámi, nevím, nicméně jsem neuvažoval nad útěkem. Možná jsem už tehdy trpěl ‚komplexem superhrdiny větší než u Steva Rogerse‘, jak tomu rád říkáte,“ zakřenil se. „Nebo mi jenom ta maska dodávala odvahu, protože jsem se na chvíli cítil jako můj hrdina. Ale vy jste pak přistál za mnou, jednou ranou toho robota odstřelil, prohlásil: ‚Výborně!‘ a odletěl za dalšími drony. Tehdy přesně jsem se definitivně rozhodl, že až vyrostu, bude ze mě Tony Stark.“

Zíral s pootevřenou pusou. Samozřejmě, že si to pamatoval. Tehdy ho mrazilo v zádech z obavy, že ono dítě nestihne zachránit včas. A teď zjišťoval, že to byl Peter – ale vlastně ho to nemělo překvapovat, že?

Netušil, kdy přesně se rozbrečel, možná hned v prvních několika vteřinách nahrávky, ale až teď zaregistroval slzy, jež mu stékaly po tvářích. Nesnažil se je setřít, natož potlačit.

„No a pak jste se po pár letech objevil znova, tentokrát přímo u mě v bytě. Vzal jste mě do Německa, dal mi oblek, pak se stala ta věc s Vulturem a já dostal opravdovou stáž a to všechno… Neumíte si ani představit, jak šťastný momentálně jsem. A to všechno jenom díky vám.“ Odmlčel se, položil šroubovák a pohled upřel přímo do kamery. Najednou zvážněl. „K čemu tohle všechno mělo vést. Jak jsem říkal, mám vás rád. Jste asi ta nejlepší věc, která mě kdy potkala. Osoba. Prostě… chápete.

„Víte, že vás vidím jako svého otce. May a Rhodey si toho všimli ještě dřív, než to došlo mě, co si budeme povídat. A nebyl jste naštvaný, když jsem vás několikrát oslovil ‚tati‘, i když to nebylo naschvál. Naopak. A Rhodey říkal, že vám to jednoznačně nevadí. Takže jsem se rozhodl, že jemu a May budu věřit. Já… moc rád bych vás i nadále takhle oslovoval. Otázkou nic nezkazím, ne? Navíc je k tomu dnešní den příhodný.“ Zhluboka se nadechl a v duchu si dodal odvahu. „Takže jsem se chtěl zeptat… jestli mě náhodou nechcete adoptovat?“

Video se zastavilo a ještě několik vteřin mohli vidět Peterův láskyplný pohled plný očekávání a doufání, než projekce zhasla a stejně tak Starkpod.

Tony polkl knedlík v krku a společně s ním se mu do hrdla dostala i slaná voda. _Samozřejmě!_ chtěl zařvat. _Samozřejmě, že bych tě adoptoval, Petere!_ Tak moc toužil se sebrat a odběhnout na střechu, o níž věděl, že by tam mladého hrdinu za jiných okolností našel, ale teď by to bylo akorát dvakrát tak bolestivé.

Přejel pohledem šokované Avengery, kteří na něj němě hleděli, a zamrkal, aby zahnal rozmlžené vidění. „Říkal jsi, že nemám nejmenší ponětí, jak ses cítil,“ promluvil ochraptěle, ovšem v jeho hlasu nebyla žádná známka jedu. „Já to vím, Clinte. Thanos mi vzal syna. Držel jsem ho v náručí, když umíral na posraném Titanu, na rozdíl od ostatních bolestivě a pomaleji jenom kvůli jeho schopnostem.“

„Tony,“ hlesl Barton zdrceně a s opravdovou lítostí. „Já… omlouvám se. Vážně. Nevěděl jsem to a choval se jako debil a neměl jsem právo –“

„To stačí, Clinte,“ přerušil ho, než se stačil nadále omlouvat. „Neměli jste šanci to vědět. Chápu, že ti jednoduše došla trpělivost.“

Jemně se pousmál, znamení, že je mezi nimi všechno v pořádku. „Tak pojďme vymyslet, jak dostat naše děti zpět,“ navrhl. „A všechny ostatní s nimi.“

 


End file.
